saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galant
is a player, former hero, and then, anti-hero of Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. He is the leader of the Royal Knights and in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Sword Art Online He has dark blonde hair with one lock pointing out and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He formely weared black t-shirt, and an orange armour this shoulder attached to a bels slung across his chest and carries the sheath of his sword ans shield upon back. He wears elbow-lenght brown gloves with an amber circle.He has dark gray pants with a brown belt that has the symbol of the Royal Knights and He also has brown boots. He later obteined a blue sleveless coat with detais in black over a similar black t-shirt, with a red simbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones darker with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remain the same. New Aincrad / ALO Galant is one of the few users who real life apearence is the same as his avatar in games. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determinated and his clothes change a bit, in contrast to his SAO avatar. He wears a long blue coat with details in black and orange over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal, and wears and below his elbows orange forearms protectors with details in black. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his two swords. While he is in a city, he tends to show up with just one sword, to not drive attention, yet, outside them, he carrys the two swords commonly. The lower half of his body wears dark grey jeans with a brown belt. On his back, inside his jacket, he carrys multiple kunais for hunting and as an emergency weapon. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. On his right wrist, he wears a purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Galant himself gave it to her. Personality Galant is a player of SAO with an undying friendship with his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. He is usually depicted as being serious, calm; even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. When his whole guild was killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. With just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thrirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serious and warrior-like personality and. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for the lose of his friends. He hid this pain, with his belief "players should not gather themselves in a guild". Due to this, he became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone anymore. When he met KoB (now the name of Kirito's guild, conformed by principle characters from the arcs), their metting caused discussions and alliances for common benefit. Slowly, he began to gain aceptance among the guild, especially towards Suguha, but he never wanted to join the guild. He also had a rivalry with Kirito, because the fight in the same level, thought they have fought alongside each other against bosses. Kirito sees Galants's potential as a leader and has asked him to become one numerous times, but Galant denied stating that he does not wish to be responsable for others lives, due he had aleady failed as one. Yet he still accompanies him and seems to become one of his closest allies and friends alongside Asuna, Klein, Agil, Leafa and Sinon. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his girlfiend, Guinevere and bests friends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father worked in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his tue intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". He was voted as leader and has the intetions of clearing the game alongside his friends. Chronology Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Sword Art Online Galant is fist seen runing from several Sand Mercenaries in the 4th floor of Aincrad. He lead them into a trap. His firends were hiding behind some rocks, and were all killed by the Royal Knights, etcept Guinivere, that had fear from death and monsters and death itself. Galant comforts her, but then they go back to the 1st floor, since it was getting darker. They went to their former-home, an economical inn the fist floor. They sited in the dinning room. While they were having dinner, Galant was trying to comfort Guinivere. She wanted to leave the frontlines and remain there, but his husband didn't wanted that for her.Sudenly, a member of a guild named The Army, one of the members of the army arrived the inn, he was looking for the Royal Knights. Guinivere left to her room crying, Galant tried to follow her, but the corp insisted and he reluctantly decided to speak to him first, and called him to their table. he told Percival to go with her. The sited on the table and presested himself as Kibaou, one of the principal leaders of The Army. He carried a message from the leaders, they wanted the Royal Kinghts as members of The Army, due they were fairing greatly on the fronlines. Galant refused, as was agianst of the procedures of his guild, yet he decided to form and aliance with them: they would take orders from them, in return they would offer hand in the next levels. Kibaou acceded, and revealed that they were preparing the party fro the Boss Battle for tomorrow's midday, they were gathering on the central plaza. He also revealed the boss name "Belphegor, the rage king". Galant told hiim they will be there. Kibaou then left, and Galant followed Percival and Guinevere, but he was accompanied by Lance, second in comand of the guild, and his best friend. He questioned Galant's idea of the alliance, but his leader revealed that he wanted to clear the next levels as fast as they could, also if Guinevere was a heavy waight fro ther guild, she would stay out of the frontlines. Also he new that Kibaou was hiding something , the boss battle. Lance then understood what were Galant's true intetions. He still asked what galand would do with Guinevere, he answere that he did not know. Lance then went back to the table. Galant entered Guinevere's room, percival told him what happened and left. The couple had a conversation, and Galant apologized for what he had done, and that she didn't have to come back. She acepted, and then asked what was the strangers intentions. Galant told her all what had just happened and that they were participation on the boss battle party the next day, Guinevere was shoked when she herd this. they later fell to slumber, until the next day. The next day, Galant waked up, he changed his clothes and went to eat breakfast. His firends were already on the table. The moment he sited, they started asking what had happen to her, in wich he responded that she was better and that he was no longer to return to the frontlines. They questioned his desition, but he convinsed them that he had not much choices, he hoped to make the right desition. Lance interrupted the discusion, saing that they needed to think about the boss strategies. Galahad helped Galant to make it. Galant, Gawn and Bors are one party, while Lance, Dagonet, Percival and Galahad other, they would switch constantly with the players with shield. Tristan would be left alone to shoot the boss with his arrows. They left to the Central Plaza, but Guinevere apeared and wanted to speak with Galant. He stayed, and told the rest that he would later catch them. Guinivere told him that she had a dream, in witch galant went to the boss batle and was killed on it. She took it as a warning. Galant told her that it ws just a nightmere. Guinivere told him that it was imposible to change his fate, but Galant called he made his own fate. He later gave her a present, a purple ribbon for her hair. They sheared a kiss, and she told him to kill the boss. Galant then runned to get with his friends, and continued to the central plaza. They arrived to the plaza. In it there were at least 50 players, Kibaou then comanded to go the the 4th floor, as they all did. They walked to a dungeon, they found the boss room. They entered, Belphegor apeared as the lights whent on. It was a large beast. The battle was beond bloody and devastating, several players died, and most got thier HP to less to the half, yet ,te boss hp dereased untill the last bar. It then defeated most of The Army were defeated, and the boss attaked Kibaou, but Galant stoped him, as his HP gradualy decreased, The monster once more attacked, leaving him in 45% of HP, he ould not survive other attack. He perpared his new best Sword Skill, as the Rage King rammed towards him, but it was attaked before, it was Guinevere. Galant then suported his girlfrend and attacked the monster once more. They dealed more darmage to the monster, but Guinevere was attacked, Galant thew his shiedl towards her, whitch protected her gradualy, but left her in red. Ther rest on the Royal Knights then defended Galant who rushed to her. She told him to kill the boss as she fainted. Galant uses Stardust Slasher several times on it and later is suported by tristan that shoots to the monsters eyes. Then Gawn and Lance attack the monster an Galant finishes him of with Crescent Stardust Slasher. He went back to Guinevere and heals her, andtold her that he had defeated the boss. He swears that he would protect her with his life, while they are on the fronlines,until the end of the game. They hug. The rest of the Royal Kinghts gather arround them and they decide to return to the 1st floor and rest. Bors then asks which was the last attack bonus, Galant looked at it, it was a sword: Balmung Blade. At the night Galant was resting on his bed, as Guinevere went inside, dresed with her nightgrown. She sited on Galant's legs and stared kissing him, he did the same. As they touched each other, and they end making love. Two months later, the frontlines are in floor 26. Galant participaded in numerous counts of misions of the army. He also obteined Brave Shield. Galant leaded the Royal Knights in teh frontlines ans are the best warriors of The Army. After the boss battle of the 25th floor, ALC falled back to the firts floor. So, Kibaou went to sing a contract of division of them two, so they could continue the next floors. On the mission they were attacked by Pictons, a common monster of that floor. The Royal Knights apeared on the battle and saved most of the players and kibau, and travelled to Londinium, a near city where the base of The army was. On the dinner, Kibaou was there and held an small conversation in which he revealed the apparition of Cerdic, An unkown being in the north, that began it's crusade towards the south with hundreds of pictons. Then he asked the to speak to Galant alone. They first refused, yet Kibaou would nots sing the contract if so. So they all retired. Kibaou revealed the new mission for the Royal Knights: they would have to go to the north to rescue Thinker one of The Army's leaders that were on the north of a mission. Galant did not wished to accept the mission, but he had no choise. The would have go north and face Cerdic's army. The new has bad recived for all the members of the guild, and caoused a discusion between Galant and Lance, yet, they decided to go. The next day, they went to the mission. Two days later they arrived to a small village in the north surrounded by walls where Thinker was . They were recived and informed the villagers of the new problem and decided to return to Londanium. Yet some of them were agianst levaving they had no choice. Galant comanded Percival and Tristan to travel the area for sings of the enemy, as the rest of them prepared the wagons for travelling south. After finishing, Yuriel, the second in comand ofered a food to the Royal Knights. during it they shared a brif conversation with thinker that told them that Kibaou send them in place of other squad of the guild, with the objective of not loosing more lives for their guild. Most of their reactions were of hatred towards him. Thinker promised that they shall be free as soon as they got to the city. The conversation would have continued if Corbatz, a litunant form ALC would have not called the wall. They all got there, a wounded player carring a small child wasl walknig towards the village. Galant commanded the wall opened several times, but Corbatz refused. Galant punched him in the face and jumped the wall. Lance Dagonet and Galahad followed him. They got to the players: two female players. One a beast temar with a little dragon and other blue heared girl. They gave potion to her, but as soon as she woke up, told them that it was a trap. Several arrows fell from the sky as Lance and Dagonet falled back to the village with the girls on their arms, as Glant and Glahad covered them. Several pictons coruned towards them. Glant could manage a battle with them, yet Galahad was easily bested by one of them. In that moment the monster spoke, impresioning Galahad. It would have killed him, if Gawn, Guinevere, Bors, Percival and Tristan would have not apeared and kiled the remaining pictons. One of them was left alive, and tortured him for information, The picton revealed Cerdic was the one that gave them AI, and that was why he had reapidly formaed an army of them. It also revealed that if they were kileld they losed their AI. It then asked if they would spare his life, Galant told him that he begged the wrong man, as Tristan killed the monster. They started the jorney to the south-east, acording for what the recognition players said. Upon trip, one of the female players woke up. Galant and Lance went to question her. She first seemed to be of bad manners, yet Lance made her change her mind. Her nema was Elicia, she had been captured in the north, in searhc of the legendary katana YōkaiOuRyu no Katana, and was captured by the Pictons alongside the little girl and send to the village as living bait. Galant let her stay with them suddenly Percival apeared, he carried bad news. They acompanied him to the fist wagon, just 100 meters from them, a trench and a wall had been dug. Galant reveals that Cerdic had always intended to trap them on the ridge. The situation is dire as temperatures plummet on the Ridge. Cerdics' army assembles on the Ridge, and Lance wishes to attack them, Galant cautions him against it. He devises a plan for a small group to attack and hopefully kill the King of Monsters, stating he has become "overly bold". That night, a small force led by Galant manage to penetrate Cerdics' poor defences and gain entry to his tent. They discover the body of a false player crucified body and no sign of Cerdic. They realize it has been a set-up and Elicia is injured in the escape back to the players'encampment. After visiting a recovering Elicia in her tent, Galant and Lacence enter a heated argument with each other. Lance smashes a frozen jar of ice over Galant' head which causes a brawl between the two, but the fight is broke up by Dagonet and Gawn. Galant later prepares the camp for the frozen night to come and makes sure that everyone is sheltered. He accopnaies Bors to find his brother, yet, due the storm, there is no chuch if what then could do. they fall back to the wagon and sheres ther warm with Guinevere after she convinces him that he will be warmer by doing so. Galant went outside the next they, finding seven people had been frozen to death, but non of the Royal Knights did so.He forms a new plan after the snowstorm. The players kill the Pictons guarding the wall discovering only a small number of them, on the other side. They fight against the mand defeat them Galant bridges the trench with the wagons, and the Rebels successfully defeat the Romans on the other side. When Cerdic and his monsters arrive to assess the situation, Galant surprise attacks them by hurling spears and firing arrows at them from the wall (They did not recognize Cerdic, just the human-like monsters). Galant then states that they shall see themselves far from the ridge. Tehy continued moving south the entire day, with two squadrons of enemies that followed them. On the second attack, The Royal Knights notice Cerdic did it for norrowing sidtance between them two, not for killing them. Due tiredness, they decided to camp near, meanwhile Galant send Percival and Dagonet to hutnig food, and Tristan and Bors to research the area, meanwhile the rest search a good place and question Corbatz for do not helping them on the battle. Once they found a place, Gawn, Lance, Guinevere, Elicia and Galahad Thinker and Yuriel acompanied them to see the liteunat. Gawn inmediatly questioned him about the command he gave to him, but Corbatz said that he recived no command from him. Gawn said that he told a soldier with a scar on his left cheek. Corbatz said it was Tetsu, suddenly he apeared back of them. They galant threatened him to lower his grade of soldier, but the soldier them rushd to hit him, suddenly lance interfered and sevely beated him up. After this Thinker decreased his grade, and the soldier left. Silica apeared and asked Galant where was "Sir" Dagonet. He replied he went of a hut with Percival and he shall be back. He ten told his friend to relax and take rest, and eat. After shaking hands with Lance ofering him his gratitude for saving him. Relationships Galant/Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl:'58 *'HP:'12500 *'Main Equipment:' **'Caliburn '(One-handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **'Balmung Blade '(One-handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **'Brave Shield' (One-handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet) **'Kunais' One-handed Sword Skills *'Transcendent Sword' *'Invisible Sword' *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Rage Spike' Martial Arts Skills *'Iron Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' New Aincrad( SAO and ALO) *'Lvl:96' *'HP: 19000' *'Main equipment:' **'Balmung Blade '(One-handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **'Maximus Caliburn/ Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords '(One-Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **'Black-Night Knife' **'Kunais ' **'Omega Manica' **'Aegis Coat' One Handed Sword Skills *'Transcendent Sword' *'Invisible Sword' *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' Dimachearus Skills *'Maximus Lightning Caliburn' *'Starlight Saber' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Seal of the Ten Elements' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' *'Lightning Fist' Notable Achivements *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. *Last attack Boss Floor 50th. Gallery SAO-PoA.jpg|Galant, as he turns into ash. Cover for Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Galant R.jpg|Galant, battle position for the 200 pages aniversarie 200-pages-aniversary-Heros.jpg|Galant alongside Riley, Snow and Ishi for the 200th page aniversary Quotes “I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever” ―'Galant' to Guinevere "For you" ―'Galant' to Guinevere "CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER! ―'Galant' finishes the boss of teh 4th floor “It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge. He will travel from the north with his army behind us. And when he comes, death shall follow in his wake.” ―'Galant' "STARDUST EXPLOSION!" ― Galant finishes the boss of the 50th Floor "'You don't owe your friends anymore. You have given them your life. You have given them everything" "Not everything. Not yet" ―'Galant' and Leafa "There's a grabbed stone in the dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, when those bastards have taken everything else." ―'Galant' Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Battle Theme= Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo ( Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) and King Arthur . **Galant's apearece is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face, it is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. **His voice actor is the same as Yusei. **The same as Spartacus, first used sword and shield, and then changed his style with two swords. *The dimachaerus ''was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name derives from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (''di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using, specialy when he uses it for the first time. *The fact that Galant uses the power of ice of his right hand and fire on his left is a reference to Omnimon. *Her song is sang by Guinevere, the same as her song is sang by him. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player